Blue Dragon Sect
The Blue Dragon Sect is a small sect located in the Heavenly Bull Continent inside the Eastern Continent on the Immortal Astral Continent. It is affiliated to the Great Soul Sect, one of the Nine Sects and Thirteen Factions, that runs the Heavenly Bull Continent alongside the Gui Yi Sect. Background In the Heavenly Bull Continent, the Blue Dragon Sect has a vicious reputation. Its disciples, and even elders, use various means to obtain what they want, which include killing others for treasures. Normally this would result in them attracting the ire of the public and being destroyed. However, the Blue Dragon Sect's founder Du Qing is an Outer Elder of the Great Soul Sect and has a predecessor who is an Inner Elder of the Great Soul Sect, so they can do as they wish and few sects dare to provoke them. The Blue Dragon Sect also carefully choses the people and sects they target. Their main targets are people from the other continents without much connections in the Heavenly Bull Continent. History Book Twelve Kang Ren, a third-generation disciple of the sect, saw Wang Lin entering the Immortal Astral Continent through the void and decided to take him back to the sect to refine him as a puppet. During the refining, however, Wang Lin woke up and began devouring the sect's earthen fire vein which attracted the attention of the sect's elders. They rushed in to capture Wang Lin only to end up almost dead. Wang Lin escaped the sect as he was unsure of his chances of standing up to the Blue Dragon Sect's supposed early-stage Void Tribulant Old Ancestor, Du Qing. Du Qing and the Sect Master arrived a few minutes after Wang Lin escaped. Enraged at his decimated sect, Du Qing soul-searched one of the sect disciples and saw what happened. He even sentenced Elder Sun Mengde to be sealed for 100 years due to his slip of words. He then ordered the sect to use their entire resources to look for Wang Lin. He then set out to capture Wang Lin and finally returned with Wang Lin, many months later. However, he returned with Wang Lin as the sect's honored guest and even had the sect's disciples and elders look for the earthen fire veins in the surrounding areas. Wang Lin was gifted the best cultivation cave in the sect as his lodging. There, he stayed for almost a year until he managed to re-master Spatial Bending and then left for the Great Soul Sect where the Heavenly Bull Continent's main earthen fire vein was located. Trivia Blue Dragon Sect's land is comparable to less than half of the Brilliant Void. From the perspective of a cave world cultivator, it is a behemoth. However, on the Immortal Astral Continent, it is just average. The Blue Dragon Sect disciples are all good at making puppets to help them in battle. Disciples often need to refine their life puppets first before they could go outside. As for the puppets, they have different rankings and powers as well. Besides using special wood or mechanics, beast or cultivator corpses could be refined into puppets as well. The Blue Dragon Sect’s puppet spell had its own specialty: it would convert one’s body into a puppet in order to achieve immortality. The Blue Dragon Sect's Old Ancestor Du Qing is a person made of wood. Normally, he looks like a normal person, but once he uses spells, one can see his wooden body. Category:Organisations Category:Sects Category:Heavenly Bull Continent Category:Eastern Continent Category:Immortal Astral Continent